


The Life Of An ADHD Vampire

by bpd_changeling



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, but there's some shippy stuff in here, this is mainly just about adhd!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpd_changeling/pseuds/bpd_changeling
Summary: Just a thing because I love ADHD!Simon with all my heart and needed to share it with the worldRated T for, like, two curse words because I get really anxious about angering the mods





	The Life Of An ADHD Vampire

     "By the Angel, vampire, do you ever stop moving?"

     Simon looked over, only then aware of his shaking leg. He was at the Institute, since the ban on Downworlders had been lifted, waiting for Clary to get back from a hunt. The problem was he hated waiting, and he especially hated waiting with Jace. He glared.

"This is as still as I get unless I'm asleep or dead."

"You're always dead," Jace quipped.

"Well then I guess that can't stop me either," Simon snapped back. Jace heaved an exaggerated sigh, and Simon looked away, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. He wanted to pretend it didn't bother him how he seemed to annoy people just by existing. He couldn't control the movement. Or, well, he could, but it made him feel trapped and suffocated; he couldn't do it very long.

     Clary had recommended on multiple occasions that Simon explain his disorder to their friends, thinking that they would go easier on him for it. Simon didn't think so. Shadowhunters cared about strength, not excuses. He just couldn't convince himself that any of them would take it seriously.

"You know," he said frustratedly, "I think I'll wait in the other room." He got to his feet and stomped away.

__________

 

     "-and so obviously Snape's not this misunderstood hero everyone makes him out to be, even if he did have a thing for Harry's mom! I mean, when you are literally a student's worst fear, you can't really play the 'secret spy for the good side' card anymore!" Simon finished his rant a little out of breath. He bit his lip and looked at Raphael worriedly. The clan leader remained silent for several seconds.

'Oh no,' Simon thought. 'I've done it. I've annoyed him. He wants me to leave.' He took a step back, but Raphael grabbed his wrist with vampire speed. A moment later, Raphael's hands were on either side of Simon's face.

"You're beyond adorable when you're rambling. You know that, right?" he said, gazing affectionately into his boyfriend's eyes. Simon must have looked uncertain, because Raphael leaned in and kissed him to accentuate the point.

     Simon smiled giddily when they broke apart. He bounced slightly on his toes, and his fingers began drumming at his side.

"No one's ever said that before," he confessed. Raphael shook his head disbelievingly.

"Then they're all morons. Look, Si, I've been around a long time. I know what you've got, and I could never in a million years judge you for it. You're so cute when you get really hyped about things and rattle on for hours, or when you're excited and flap your hands, or when you get so focused on your geeky show marathons that I bring you a glass of O neg for dinner and you tell me you thought it was only lunch time. You're perfect and adorable all the time, and I love you all the time. So quit looking so scared every time you finish speaking." Simon let out a strange squeak and threw his arms around Raphael's neck, pulling him into another kiss.

"Love you too, Raph."

__________

 

     She wasn't answering the phone. Clary and Jace had gone on a minor demon hunt- sort of like date night for them- but it had been hours and hours with no call and no response. For an hour, Simon had paced, but then his legs got tired. Now he was just sitting on the floor in the main room of the DuMort with his knees pulled up to his chest, rocking back and forth. Raphael was hovering nearby, but he knew people shouldn't get too close when Simon was like this; being touched only added to the panic.

     "Fucking hell, dude," some vamp that Simon didn't really know said with an eyeroll. "Just chill about the Shadowhunter, okay? And what is with the crazy-ass rocking? What, are you some kind of psych-" The guy broke off abruptly as he was thrown against the wall. Raphael had a fistful of the other vampire's shirt fabric, and he snarled at him.

"You have no idea in Hell what he is going through right now or any other day. If you want to be a close-minded, antagonistic, condescending bastard, you can leave. Otherwise, shut your mouth about Simon's coping mechanisms. Do I make myself clear?" The vamp nodded, eyes wide with terror as his gaze remained locked with that of his leader. "Good," Raphael said, releasing him with a last shove. The guy scampered, and the door slammed shut behind him. Simon looked up with tears in his eyes, a huge smile on his face.

"God, you're perfect," he said.

__________

 

     Simon wasn't sure what he expected when he finally talked to his Shadowhunter friends about what he'd been going through. Scorn, maybe. Disbelief, possibly. A hug? Never. Especially not a hug from Jace.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I had no clue." Simon just kind of stared, a smile just touching the corner of his lips. "I... um... I know what it's like to deal with disorder," Jace explained sheepishly. Simon's eyes widened.

"What, really?"

"Yeah. Bipolar, actually." Simon was surprised to hear it, but he guessed there was just more to Jace under the surface than he'd seen before that point.

     His other friends were equally supportive.

"Thanks for telling us, Simon. I'm glad you've decided to trust us with this," Izzy said gently. Simon nodded with a smile. Alec clapped him on the shoulder.

"If anyone messes with you, let me know. They might accidentally find themself with an arrow in their leg." Simon beamed.

"Thanks, man!"

"Any time."

"See, I told you," Clary said with a smirk when the others had walked away. "You've got people who care, who will support you." Simon grinned, punching her lightly on the shoulder.

"I know."

__________

 

     The other vampires were definitely warming up to Simon, and it was a nice change. They never complained about his colorful post-it notes all over the Hotel with reminders. When the notes fell down, some vamps even put them back up. They didn't mock him or push him around, though a handful had taken to calling him "our special little boy" as an affectionate form of teasing. After all this time, Simon fully equated the clan with his family. He was completely, unbelievably happy.


End file.
